The present invention relates to a new and improved force transmitting assembly which is operable between a plurality of engaged conditions and a disengaged condition.
A known force transmitting assembly includes a rotor assembly and a base assembly. The rotor assembly includes a hub upon which axially movable annular friction disc assemblies are disposed. The base assembly includes left and right end sections which are disposed in a coaxial relationship with the hub.
Studs extend between and interconnect the left and right end sections of the known force transmitting assembly. Annular reaction disc assemblies are disposed between the friction disc assemblies. Annular pressure plate assemblies are disposed at opposite ends of the rotary assembly and apply pressure against the axially outer friction disc assemblies.
A primary piston assembly is provided to move one of the pressure plate assemblies against the influence of biasing springs to disengage the known force transmitting assembly. A secondary piston assembly is provided to vary or modulate the magnitude of the force being transmitted through the force transmitting assembly. A force transmitting assembly having this construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,076 issued Sep. 2, 1986.